Microblogging is quickly becoming a useful resource for communications between users. Microblogging differs from blogging in that content is typically smaller than the content utilized in blogging. Thus, users are not tasked with the time to read messages that would otherwise be expended to read the larger blog type messages of hundreds of words. For example, a microblog message may consist of nothing more than a sentence fragment, or an image, for example, in contrast to blog messages that typically contain more content. Moreover, the microblog message content is smaller in size and overall file size is typically much smaller than blog messages.
As employed in a corporate environment, for example, it is difficult for users to find information in a microblog feed that relates to topics of interest such as projects. Moreover, existing microblog infrastructures are limited such as when a user finds a topic of interest, it is then further difficult to receive updates about the latest posts and discussions related to the topic. Thus, in order to track the content about the topics of interest the user has to seek out sources related to the topics.